Nothing Now, Something Later
by The-Fantasy-Controller
Summary: Through the years, Beast Boy's crush on Raven faded and just thinks of her as a friend. But when Raven hangs out with him more, will his feelings for her resurface?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Now, Something Later

CH. 1

I just wanted to try something.  
-The Fantasy Controller

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Relaxation.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Tranquility.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Raven chanted her mantra on top of her bed in her dimly lit room. It was dark due to the lack of sunlight coming into the dark room. Even though it was morning. And the sunlight would just remind her of what a mess the place truly was.

Books were either scattered or stacked on the floor and her window's dark purple shades were pulled over each other to keep the light from pouring into the room. New candles stood on shelves and boxes to illuminate the room the way she wanted it so that her mind was soothed more; helping her in meditation. Even though people might call it creepy, it still relaxed Raven no matter what.

Finished with her meditation, Raven let out a long relaxed sigh and settled down onto the bedding that coated her bed. She dragged her fingers through her scalp and down her long hair that she decided to grow out.

She looked down at her hands and rubbed them together while she surveyed her room in boredom. Her eyes landed on the big mirror she had recently gotten that was nailed to the wall. Leaping off of her bed without breaking eye contact with her reflection, she studied her features for the hundredth time.

Placing her hands on her hips, she looked at her stomach and legs in observation. Then her face. It amazed her of what time could do to the body's features.

The outlines of her head were no longer round but more defined in the sense of maturity. Amethyst was still evident in her eyes and her hair was still the purple it was when she was sixteen. Her figure morphed into one of a young adult quickly for only two years and in her opinion, in a good way. She was a little taller but not as tall as all of her friends. And when she meant "all of her friends", it was the whole team including Beast Boy. He considerably grew. He was now about an inch taller than her. It seemed that she was now the shortest one of them all.

Raven stepped back from the mirror and walked over to her dresser in search of a rubber band to tie her hair in a ponytail. She opened a drawer and picked one up and stretched it out with four fingers and tied her hair in it.

About to be out the door, Raven checked herself in the mirror one last time and stepped right into the hallway. She looked both ways and started down the corridor that led to the common room.

Raven walked down the familiar path she had walked many times in her years of being a Titan. Why, she could walk down every hallway, running even, with a blindfold on and not bump into anything.

As she got closer to the common room doors, loud banging and shouts became audible and clearer; showing just how critical they were.

The automatic doors swiftly slid away from each other and revealed the dark sorceress.

"Oh brother," Raven mumbled in annoyance.

Nightwing was perched up in a frog-like position on the upside down couch yelling and pointing towards the kitchen. Starfire was hovering in the air speaking nicely and innocently like always, trying to stop the fight taking place.

"Beast Boy! Drop it, now!" Nightwing's voice was heard over the ruckus.

"Not until Cyborg gives me my tofu back!" Beast Boy retorted, clearly struggling under the half mechanical man's grip.

"Please, friends. Stop the arguing." Starfire peeked her head up to try to get a better view of the two best friends.

Raven sighed and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down calmly. She flicked her wrist up and black magic engulfed Cyborg and the green boy. They were lifted into the air forcefully and put down in different parts of the big room.

"Now, what was the problem now? Wait, let me guess, Beast Boy was trying to cook his tofu breakfast and Cyborg told him otherwise," Raven turned around in her stool to face Nightwing.

He nodded with a little grin forming on his lips and he jumped off the side of the couch and landed gracefully onto the floor.

"How would you know?" He asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and looked over at Beast Boy, his arms were crossed and a frown was on his face. Raven turned around only to find Starfire staring right at her with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Yes, Starfire?"

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the mall of shopping after the breakfast," she twiddled her thumbs.

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked down at the table,"Not today, sorry. But maybe Nightwing can, he seems to be free right now."

Raven's lips curled and her eyes darted to Nightwing who was drinking his coffee. His eyes widened under his mask and he almost spit his hot drink out of his mouth and onto the counter.

Starfire clapped her hands and smiled from ear to ear,"Oh yes! That is a glorious plan! Thank you, friend Raven!"

The boy was dragged out the door by his giddy girlfriend and before he was out of sight, he glared at Raven in anger.

Raven chuckled lowly and looked up. She was met with a red eye and a dark brown one on top of a wide grin.

"Hey, Raven. You ready for the ultimate breakfast?" Cyborg chimed.

"Sure. What do you have on the menu?"

"Waffles, waffles, and waffles," he replied.

"Um, I'll have the waffles," Raven folded her arms on top of the table.

"Great choice!"

Cyborg scrambled over to the fridge and gathered all of the necessary ingredients. And as he poked his head into the refrigerator, a little tune came out if his mouth. He quickly stood up and closed the door.

With two handfuls of bottles and boxes, he stomped over to the stove and started the waffle-making process.

"So, Raven, what's up?" Beast Boy settled down on the stool next to her with his signature smile.

Raven breathed and stretched her arms out in front of her,"Fine, and you?"

He put his head down on the white marble table,"Hungry."

"Well if you would stop cooking your nasty tofu on my stove and eat meat you wouldn't be hungry right now," Cyborg piped up from mixing the batter.

Beast Boy squinted his eyes and growled,"Dude, I already told you! I don't eat what I am!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cyborg mumbled under his breath.

Beast Boy turned to look at Raven and reached up to her face and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad you let your hair grow out. It looks good," he complimented.

Raven looked at him then back forward,"Thanks."

Beast Boy sunk in his chair and looked behind him. He saw the mess he and Cyborg made while arguing and lsheepishly smiled to himself.

"I'll be back," he got on his feet and trotted over to the overturned black couch.

'Maybe I can impress Cyborg and Raven by lifting up this couch,' he mused.

He squatted down and put his hands under the side of the couch.

"Huff!" He bit his lip and tried to pull the couch up.

The couch was brought up into the air and Beast Boy cracked a smile. The smile was wiped clean off his face and he began to fidget under the weight of the couch.

His fingers were about to be crushed under the large piece of furniture, but it suddenly became lighter.

"Wha?" He questioned and looked at the couch.

It was covered in a black wavy coat and was being lifted into the air. It was then settled down onto its original place . But this time, in the correct way.

Beast Boy glanced over at Raven and saw a smug look on her features.

"Thought you needed help," she played.

He walked over to her and sat down in his seat again,"Way to boost my ego, Raven."

"It was to high, anyways," she retorted.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine," he spoke in a sarcastic demeanour.

"As much as you are a meat eater," Raven rubbed her arm.

He scoffed and tapped his fingers on the table in boredom.

'What do I say now?' Beast Boy thought.

'How about asking her on how her day went?' A voice suggested.

'It isn't even past twelve yet,' he argued back.

The two fidgeted in their chairs uncomfortably while one waited for their food to be served. True, Beast Boy could've left but he chose to stay with his friend. To keep her company.

But that's what he always said. And that's the only thing he allowed him to say when with Raven. He liked her, but as a friend. There were feelings there long ago, but they were just feelings. Nothing serious.

The more Raven put him down, the more he told himself that she didn't like him that way. That if he ever told her how he felt, he would easily and mercilessly be rejected.

She would shoot him down at every chance she got at doing so. But that was years ago. There weren't as many fights between Beast Boy and Raven anymore. Which was mostly due to him maturing.

They were still friends, that much is true. But according to Beast Boy, that was the farthest he was going to go with her. Because if they were to be best friends with what chemistry they have, it would be when hell freezes over.

So now they're just good, close friends. And nothing more.

"Are you done? I need to use the stove next," Beast Boy whined.

With a little flip of a pan, Cyborg turned around with a huge smile and with two plates of waffles in both hands.

"Yup!"

He slid a plate over to the ravenous girl and she quickly started to gobble it up. Cyborg set his plate down and he took a seat in front of Raven and began to eat his serve of waffles hungrily.

Beast Boy had a disgusted look on his face and he scooted his chair away from his hungry friends. He then stood up and walked to the fridge to get his tofu.  
A small stack of tofu varieties laid in his arms and he slammed the fridge door with his foot. He made his way to a counter and dropped the packages there. Studying the expiration date of one of the boxes, he turned the stove on.

He grabbed a clean pan and set it on the steaming stove. Beast Boy popped open the box and dumped its contents into the pan.

He waved his hands toward his face and smelled the air.

Snickering and snorting was heard from behind him and he turned around.

Cyborg was looking at him with a hand held up to his mouth.

"So, BB, how's your tofu? Smell good?"

Beast Boy seethed and turned back around mumbling profanity under his breath.

"Cyborg, leave him alone,"Raven looked up from her plate.

"Sorry, can't a guy have any fun?"

"Not like that," she set her fork down.

Raven stood up and picked her plate up. She walked to the sink next to Beast Boy and placed it in it with a "cling".

"So what are you doing today, Beast Boy?" Raven leaned on the counter.

His eyes widened and he had a shocked face on,"Uh, I don't know. Why're you asking? Am I in trouble? Silky did it!"

Raven held up a hand to calm him down,"Relax, you're not in trouble. And what do you mean by "Silky did it"?"

Beast Boy hung his head low with his eyes still wide,"Nothing."

She looked at him suspiciously,"Okay, can you answer my question?"

He put a finger on his chin and looked up in thought,"Um, not really. I usually just improvise what I do."

"Okay," she nodded her head.

"Why you ask?" Beast Boy looked at her.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could come with me to the book store," Raven's expression softened.

He turned the stove off and put a hand on his hip,"Sure, why not."

She smiled and stood up straight,"After you eat your breakfast?"

He nodded his head and took out a glass plate for his meal.

Raven headed to the couch and sat there, staring straight ahead.

Only a minute later did the doors open and a black bubble came through the temporary open space.

Cyborg, in mid-chew, stared at the sphere with big lumps showing in his cheeks. It floated over to Raven and dropped right above her. She caught it expertly with her hands and looked at the front cover.

Cyborg shrugged his metallic shoulders and swallowed. He got up and almost tripped over his chair from a foot that happened to find its way behind his stool.

"Heheh," Beast Boy chuckled as he made his way to where he previously sat.

"What happened, Cyborg? Don't you know how to walk?" He acted innocently yet with a mocking twist.

The humanoid gave Beast Boy a glare and suppressed an urge to punch the living daylight out of the string bean.

"I should be asking you that, clumsy," he seethed.

A small smile crept onto his lips and he started on his vegan meal.

Cyborg placed his plate on top of Raven's in the sink and smiled anyways.

"I'm going to add some upgrades to the T-car and update some software on it. If you need me I'll be in the garage. But try not to need me," he trudged his way out.

"Well, Raven. I'm done eating, you wanna go now?" Beast Boy set his dirty dish down as well and went over to her.

She nodded her head,"Sounds good."

Beast Boy cracked a smile and held his arm up,"Shall we?"

She gave him a bored look and he lowered it with a chuckle,"Okay then. How're we gonna get there?"

Raven raised an eyebrow,"We both can fly."

He scratched the back of his neck,"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Raven put her book down and started down the red rug that led to the automatic doors. Beast Boy quickly followed behind her.

They made their way up some flights of stairs and found themselves on the rectangular roof of the tower. Raven levitated in the air and her green companion morphed into a falcon.

The duo flew off the tower and into the skies.

"Follow me, I know where it is!" Raven hollered over the loud winds at the falcon.

Picking up speed, Raven slightly lowered to the ground as the book store was coming into view. The falcon matched her velocity and kept glancing her way to make sure he was still with her so that he wouldn't get lost.

Raven pointed to a small building in between big business buildings and dropped faster to the ground. Beast Boy, now knowing where he was going, sped up and headed for the small store without her.

She shook her head and followed the competitive bird.

Raven landed on the empty sidewalk expertly and was met with a smug Beast Boy leaning against a lamp post.

"Took you long enough, Rae," he straightened himself.

She smacked the back of his head and pulled opened the glass door. A bell chime sounded as soon as the two set foot in the place and the man at the desk snapped his head up.

"Hey, Raven," the young man greeted with a warm smile on his face.

Raven made her way to him,"Hey, William. How's it going?"

He huffed and a strand of his light brown hair went up and back in front of his eyes,"Same old, same old. So who's your friend?"

Raven turned around and back towards William who was counting money,"That's Beast Boy, remember?"

His eyes popped and he stuttered,"Um, oh yes! I know him! He's the animal shifter of the team!"

"You're amazing!"

Beast Boy put a confident smile on and nodded his head,"Yup, that's me. And if you wanted an autograph all you had to do was ask."

"Maybe later," William looked back down at the bills.

Raven rolled her eyes,"Well, I'll be back. I'm gonna get a new book."

"How did I know?" He replied sarcastically without looking up.

Beast Boy laughed,"I know, right! She has, like, her own personal library in her room and she still wants more books!"

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled in annoyance.

He scrambled over to her and twisted his head from side to side at every shelf as he walked with her.

"Exactly what book are you looking for?" He looked next to him at her.

"A mystery."

"Hm, okay," he rubbed his gloved hands together and tilted his head up to see some posters nailed to the wall.

Raven glanced at him and sighed,"You know, they have books that you would like."

His face brightened and a smile broke out on his lips,"Really?!"

She nodded and looked left and right for the mystery section,"Yeah, comic books."

"Cool! Where?"

"Shh! Keep you voice down. The section is over there," Raven glared at him.

He winced and tiptoed over to the suggested bookcase,"Thank you."

Raven grinned and shook her head.

'What a character.'

-  
LOCATION CHANGE

• •

HOURS LATER  
-

Gray billowing clouds rolled in and covered up the white puffy ones out of sight in Jump City as people slowly filed out of the streets and into their cars or town houses. And it was like the sun and light was turned off. The stores' lights were flicking off and the "open" signs flipped over to the "closed" side. All this indicated that the rest of the day was not gonna be all sunshine and smiles.

And it seemed like the same was going on over the island in Titans Tower.

The common room was quiet, the kitchen was currently untouched by a certain big human and metal hybrid, and the game station was off and unplugged.

Nearly everybody was in their room. The day was going to be special, all right.

But in one room in particular, Nightwing sat on the edge of the bed with elbows on his knees and his hands clicked together. The white eyes on his mask stared at the floor in front of him, the action pointing out that he was in deep thought.

The light-colored room only lit by his closet light, only half his body was visible if you were in the room with him. But since no one was there too, it was dead quiet. And the only thing that made a noise was the "tick-tock" of the black clock hanging by a nail in the wall.

The long silence broke when a soft knock sounded off of his door. Nightwing kept his stare on the ground and didn't bother getting up to answer. It was probably Cyborg or Beast Boy wanting to play a video game made for three players.

"Nightwing?" A sweet voice was heard through the metal. It wasn't who he thought it was at all.

But he still stayed quiet. He didn't mean to stay silent and not offer a response, he just wanted to be alone. Some people just didn't understand that. Emphasis on the word "some". There was only one who was familiar with the concept.

"Nightwing, it is I, Starfire."

It broke his heart to not call back to her and to hear her with that tone of voice. It was like she was begging him. Something she wasn't known for to do. She was a warrior, like she said, not a weakling.

"Please, boyfriend Nightwing, open the door," she knocked a little harder.

'You could do it, Richard,' he cheered himself on.

But it was too much for him. Robin always had a soft spot for Starfire, and so does Nightwing.

Nightwing sighed and gave up,"Come in, Starfire."

He couldn't stand to ignore her. He loved her.

The door slid to the side and allowed entrance to the redhead. She calmly stepped inside without taking her eyes off of him and slanted her head in worry. Starfire slowly walked in front of the masked hero and clasped her hands behind her back. And when getting in front of him didn't work, she cleared her throat to see if that grabbed his attention.

And it did. He finally looked up at her and just stared at her with no emotion. Starfire gave him a look that showed her everyday happiness and he gave her a crooked smile.

Starfire noticed how forced the smile looked and sat down next to him. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together without his help.

She noticed his lack of movement and decided to question his feelings.

"What is wrong?" She spoke in her little voice.

Nightwing let out a long breath and looked away,"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about some stuff."

She wrapped her arms around him from the side and he still didn't move.

"The bad stuff?" Her question was muffled from her head being burried in his arm.

"I don't know if it is bad anymore," he ran both of his hands through his shoulder-length hair.

"I do not understand," Starfire lifted her head up.

Nightwing looked down at her, twisted his body to the side and reached his arms up so that she was only hugging his chest. He lowered his hands back down to her back and embraced her.

And as soon as they were both repeating the action, Starfire squeezed him tighter and pushed him to arm's-length. Just to bring him back into a passionate kiss.

Nightwing didn't respond until a second later and hugged her waist. Starfire unwrapped her arms from his chest and placed it around his neck for more comfort.

But a minute later, Starfire leaned down on him, causing Nightwing to fall on his back. He tried to get up but was trapped by his girlfriend as she was on all fours and with a grin on her face.

"Can you tell me what bad thoughts you are having?" The comforting smile never leaving her face.

Nightwing looked to the side with a neutral expression on,"I-I can't."

The excited look on her features left the second he turned away. Then the happy feeling left her emotional heart when he spoke those negative words.

"But why? You can tell me anything. We have reached the stage in an earth relationship that the partners can tell everything and anything to each other," she used her way of pleading.

"I know but, there are some things that you don't have to tell the other person and I'm sure you have some too," he pushed himself up the bed to get her out of his way.

Starfire was getting a little ticked off and confused and sat back down on his bed,"But I do not! I have told you everything about me!"

Nightwing was getting a little upset on how she wouldn't respect his wishes.

"Well, that isn't normal. You should have those little secrets you don't wanna let out."

Starfire's eyes looked as if on fire,"Are you saying that I am not the "cut out" for a normal earth relationship?"

'Uh-oh,' Nightwing was getting worried.

He had to figure out a good answer that would calm her down. And fast. One wrong response and she would get angry and violent. And he didn't want to be in the same room with an infuriated Tamaranian.

"Um, no! You're surprisingly great as an earth girlfriend!" He replied quickly without thinking about it first.

Steam shot out of her ears and she ground her teeth,"What do you mean by the "surprisingly"!"

'I've done it this time,' Nightwing cursed himself mentally.

He was always stupid in the matter of relationships. It was always an unfamiliar topic and the only one he was unskilled on.

"Nothing! Since you're not from here, and are not accustomed to how relationships work here on earth, you're doing a good job in being in a relationship. Especially one with me. Nothing bad," he laughed nervously.

He tried calming her down by saying how she was handling a relationship well with someone as complicated as him.

But she just squinted her eyes and got off the bed. Starfire stood up and headed for the door. But before she left she looked back at him with an aggravated look mixed with worry and left the room. Leaving behind an uncomfortable air in the room.

Nightwing replayed the events that happened just now over and over in his head. He almost lost her. And himself.

'I should've just gave an excuse that I was tired or something!' He made a list of lines he could've said that would've effected the outcome of her actions.

'But I don't want to lie to her.'

'But sometimes lying is the way out of problems,' he argued with himself.

He made himself quite a problem. And he was gonna have to fix it before it could get any worse. And the only thing that could help him to do that was thinking.

But at least he was what he was at first to help him accomplish that. Alone.

Hey everyone! So I was bored one day and a crazy idea popped into my head,"Why not create another story? It'll be fun and it won't do anything to the other story!" I thought about the idea and agreed to it! Tell me if you like it! Review, favorite, follow! It doesn't matter if it's a small review. If you have a thought about the story, review it!


	2. The Mall

Nothing Now, Something Later  
CH. 2

* * *

I just wanted to try something.

-The Fantasy Controller

* * *

Nightwing slurped his hot coffee and sighed happily. He turned around and pulled out a stool under the kitchen table. He glanced to his right at the yellow circular computer and noticed a newspaper folded up next to it.

"Well how did that get here?" He whispered to himself.

The title read "Jump City's Heroes" and Nightwing became curious to what the newsprint wrote about his team. He reached out and swiped the gray newspaper towards him with the tip of his fingers.

Nightwing flipped the page and mumbled the printed words under his breath. His eyes widened a couples of times as some sentences caught his attention.

Suddenly, the tower shook a little.

Nightwing lifted his head up from the newspaper and looked around the empty room with his eyebrow raised.

Nothing was out of the ordinary and the sensation didn't come back. So Nightwing shrugged it off and dug his nose in the newsprint again.

A minute later, he felt the floor beneath him vibrate with a little more force than the first one. He slapped the paper down on the table with anger and stood up. Only to wobble in his footsteps.

It was getting hard to stand and walk with all the waves of vibration going on in the tower. He had to get out if there.

'What is going on?' Nightwing yelled in his head.

A lightbulb popped above his head and a look of realization dawned in his face.

"How could I be so stupid!" The expression never leaving his face.

Nightwing searched in one of the pockets in his utility belt and pulled out a black version of his old bird-a-rang. He grabbed it in between his fingers and threw it to the wall above the common room doors.

The device left a black thin rope in his hands and nailed into the steel. Nightwing secured his hands on the piece of metal and ran towards the couch the best he can, jumped on top of it, and then swung in the air towards the automatic doors.

And with his rear end barely grazing the floor, the doors slid open and he passed through the entrance slickly.

He landed swiftly on the ground in a crouching position. With the zip line-like rope still in his hand, he pressed a button on the blue handle and the bird-a-rang retracted back from the wall.

Nightwing stood up and sprinted down the gray hallway and went down the path that led to a certain teammate's room. One that would probably know what was happening with the building.

The walls still shook and the ceiling lights flickered on and off due to them short-circuiting from the violent waves of vibration. The hero in black drifted from left to right and stumbled forward a few times and tried to increase his speed so that he wouldn't keep getting unbalanced as much.

He smirked and started thinking on the way there,'Hey! I don't even remember what I was thinking about last ni- oh, now I remember.'

He frowned under his mask and shook his head, aware that he was already dizzy from the tower's quake.

Nightwing reached the room he was looking for and skidded to a stop. He would've fallen if it weren't for his fast reflexes and put both his hands on the wall.

"Whoa, that was close," he breathed.

He looked up and dropped his hands to his side without effort. Without tripping, Nightwing walked over to the door a few feet away from him and banged on the metal hard over the noise.

A few seconds later, the door slid to the side and revealed the metallic young man with a grim expression on his features.

"Cyborg! Wha-what's wrong w-with the t-t-tower!"

The boy wonder was shifting from one foot to the other to stay balanced and Cyborg almost broke out a laugh.

"It seems that there is an "earth quake" happening under the tower. But the weird thing is that it's only here at Titans island."

"What?!" Nightwing didn't hear him.

"I said, there is an earth quake under us and only on Titans island!" Cyborg scram in the hero's ear.

Nightwing's eyes widened under his mask and there was a deafening ring in his ear.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to scream!" He patted his palm against his red ear.

Cyborg's lips tightened and he went back into his room, leaving the door open for his teammate to follow. He stopped at his large computer screen and ran his fingers over a projected keyboard with his eyes wide open and glued to the bright screen.

Nightwing stepped in and fell face first.

"Oof!"

Cyborg turned his head and raised an eyebrow While a smile appeared.

"Um, may I ask why your room is the only one not shaking?" Nightwing's voice was muffled from under the floor.

Cyborg turned back to the screen,"Well, I built this room with special materials that block out any kind of vibrations. And as you can see, earth quakes in included.

Nightwing pushed him self up with his hands and stood up on his feet. With a wobbly gait, he walked towards the computer. Since his body was in the earth quake for a while he still needed time to adjust to normal surroundings.

"So, about the earth quake, how is that possible? Are there robotic worms digging under the tower again?" Nightwing held on to the counter Cyborg was typing on.

"No, not really. Someone must have snuck in under the tower and planted multiple little bombs inside the island ground." Cyborg replied distractedly.

"What? How did they manage to do that? WHO managed to do that? I bet it was-"

Nightwing was cut off mid-sentence.

"It can't be Slade, Nightwing," Cyborg interrupted his friend, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Well we don't know that! He's been missing in action for more than two years! Anything's possible with Slade! He got resurrected from the dead! He drugged me by putting a substance on an evidence mask!" Nightwing practically sounded like a five year old.

Cyborg only rolled his human eye at his past obsession.

"We have plenty of other villains that could've done this. Like, um, ?" Cyborg put on a false smile.

Nightwing only straightened his lips in a line,"Come on, Cyborg, be realistic."

Suddenly, the trembling stopped and both men looked up at the ceiling and then down at the floor in surprise. Nightwing shrugged his shoulders and left his hands planted on the counter.

"Well, I'm just guessing here. Come take a look at this then."

He leaned to his left to get a better look at the screen and furrowed his eyebrows,"What?!"

**_•{LOCATION CHANGE}• (HOURS LATER)_**

"So bored," Beast Boy groaned.

"Why do you not play the games of video so that your boredom may go away," Starfire suggested, not taking her eyes off the television.

Beast Boy lifted his head up from being upside-down on the couch,"But you're watching your show."

"It will finish momentarily, friend."

"Ugh…" he dropped his head back down.

"What about the comic book that you bought at the bookstore yesterday?" Raven suggested from her book.

Beast Boy sighed and rolled his eyes,"I already read it."

"That's certainly the fastest you've read a whole book," she joked without looking at him.

He scowled at her and sat up slowly. Rubbing his head, Beast Boy groaned dizzily.

"Ugh… now I know why you shouldn't sit upside-down like that," the blood rushed out of his head.

"You can loose consciousness like that," Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy only scoffed and slouched with his arms crossed against the couch. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Raven gazed at him through her peripherals and slammed her book shut.

Beast Boy snapped his head up with eyes wide in surprise and blinked.

"Why do you have to close your book like that?"

She only ignored him and stood up,"Well, I'm leaving, good bye."

Beast Boy scrambled to get up,"Where?"

She gave him a weird look and Starfire looked up to see what happened,"Out of the tower."

Starfire's face brightened and sat up straight,"That reminds me, friend. Do you wish to accompany to the mall of shopping?"

Raven shifted uncomfortably and looked for an excuse not to go. Beast Boy only looked at her. But with no luck, Raven bowed her head in defeat.

"Fine."

Starfire jumped in joy and grabbed her by the hand and dragged her up to the doors.

The alien princess suddenly stopped,"Friend Beast Boy? Do you wish to come along?"

Seeing how excited he got when Raven said that she was leaving, Starfire thought that it would be nice to invite him to tag along. And Starfire wasn't the kind of person to let someone feel left out. It wasn't in her nature.

"Um… I don't know," Beast Boy scratched his arm looking to his left.

"Oh please, oh please come with us, friend," Starfire pleaded.

"Alright," he sighed and walked over to them.

Raven only scoffed,"Great, another bundle of joy I need to deal with."

He squinted his eyes at her,"I have you know that I could be calm if I wanted."

Raven took her hand from Starfire's grasp and crossed her arms in disbelief.

"As if, I bet you can't go without talking when we're in the mall."

"Is that a bet I smell?" Beast Boy got in her face.

Starfire just stood back and watched the stand-off nervously and fidgeted in the tense atmosphere.

"I think you do," Raven replied, equally unthoughtful of what she was doing.

"Wanna lay out the rules, Raven?"

She snickered evilly and backed away from his space bubble,"You can't talk or annoy me the whole time we're at the mall. And if you do, you can't change into any animals for two days. No exceptions."

Beast Boy put a hand on his chin and nodded his head,"And what about you?"

"What about me?" Raven questioned.

"Don't you have to have a part in this wager? It has to be fair."

Raven was about to respond but was cut off by the green boy,"No! My turn!"

"You can't say anything sarcastic, you have to smile more, and joke time-to-time while we're in the mall," he spoke with joy of how fun this trip was gonna be.

"Hmm... I'll take you up on that offer. And if I loose-"

"Nope! I say that part too!" He held a finger hovering over her lips.

"If you loose you can't lock yourself up in your room and you have to interact with the team more," Beast Boy stated with confidence.

Raven waved her hand in a circle, motioning for him to keep going.

"Oh! For a week!"

Beast Boy extended his hand and she and Starfire stared at it. She looked back up at his smiling face and reached her hand out.

"You got yourself a deal, Beast Boy," Raven grasped it and shook it.

"Awesome," he said plainly.

Starfire breathed out in relief and flew behind the two and pushed them out the door.

It was gonna be a long day for the three titans.

**_•AT THE MALL•_**

Starfire pressed her face and hands against a store window and goggled at a pink strapless dress on a manikin. She roamed her eyes around it and finally found the price tag sticking out of one of the straps. Her eyes squinted, trying to figure out the number written on it.

"Three hundred dollars," Raven sighed unimpressed.

Beast Boy's eyes popped and he ran to the window, smacking his face into the glass. His cheeks and forehead were squished and he leaned in closer. He opened his mouth and quickly closed it as he saw Raven look his way with a little grin on her lips.

"Isn't that horrible, Beast Boy?" She said in a sarcastic surprised tone.

He turned his head and a squeaking sound was heard. An audible growl came from his throat and his eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance.

"What? You said I had to make jokes occasionally," Raven tapped Starfire's shoulder.

She sighed in sadness and floated behind her friend. Beast Boy followed shortly and walked next to Starfire instead of Raven, just in case she decides to pick on him again.

"Would you like to go to your store now, friend," Starfire gestured to Raven.  
"Sure," she looked ahead.

Raven turned to look at her friend,"If you want, you can go to another store of yours and we can meet up at the food court."

She beamed and grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulders,"Would you like to accompany me to my clothing department, Beast Boy?"

He shook his head frantically and shrugged his shoulders to show that he was sorry and to shake her grip off.

"Okay! I will be in the court of food in half of the hour, friends!" Starfire was already making a beeline to her girly store.

"Great."

Raven and Beast Boy started walking again and he kept looking at her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned to him. With his fingers at the ends of his lips, he produced a smile.

Raven got the message and smiled at him. Then went back to her passive expression.

So, why didn't you go with her?" Raven asked.

He shook his shoulders once and smiled at her.

"You know, it's not that I don't like you not talking but, I still liked it when you would answer me too," Raven stated, clearly annoyed.

He just widened his mouth and silently laughed.

"You're a real clown," Raven went through two glass doors.

Beast Boy composed himself and ran after her. He stopped in his steps and noticed his surroundings. It was a clothing store. There were a lot of black clothes, and gray ones as well. The walls were decorated with black and white stripes, there were a bunch of clothes racks scattered everywhere, and there was a giant bookcase at the very left.

'Yup. This is definitely Raven's kind of place,' he thought.

'But where is the little witch?'

Beast Boy lowered his head under the racks in search of blue elf boots and raised his head above the racks in search of a blue hood. He circled some boxes labeled "TOYS" and stopped to take a double-take. He became curious.

He lifted the black lid and peeked inside. His eyes bugged out and he immediately blushed and slammed the little door shut.

"I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff, Beast Boy," the embarrassed young man heard and turned around to face an amused woman.

He crossed his arms and huffed.

"I'm just kidding," she laughed.

Suddenly, his face lightened like a light bulb and he ran to the bookcase he saw when he entered the store. He rummaged around the books and snatched a thin book out of a space between two large books. Beast Boy flipped through the pages and looked satisfied with the results. It was empty.

"What're you looking for, Beast Boy?" Raven looked at the notebook in his hands.

He didn't look at her and scampered to the front desk. Beast Boy dropped the book in front of the cashier and looked around the desk. His eyes landed on a transparent cup full of pencils and pens. He smiled and picked out a hypnotic spiral pen and placed it with the notebook. Then, he stuck his hands in his pockets and searched for a ten dollar bill.

Lucky for him, he found two fives and a quarter. He placed it in the clerk's hand and the man pushed some buttons and the box popped out and he took out the proper change.

"Thank you for shopping, sir," the man said in boredom.

Beast Boy nodded his head and walked confidently out of the store, already scribbling in the notebook. A figure walked up to him and he knew who it was and looked up with a smug smirk on his lips and held the notebook up to the person's face.

"Haha, I found a way to communicate without doing charades. Ain't I smart?" Raven repeated what was held in front of her with her monotonous voice.

She looked over the book and gave him a disapproving look,"Oh yeah, you are smart alright. You do know that "ain't" isn't a real word, right?"

Beast Boy deflated and wrote something else down on the paper. He finished and gave it to her again.

"Way to ruin my moment of false success, sunshine," Raven skimmed through the poorly written words.

The ends of her lips curled slightly into a grin and she turned around and started walking. Beast Boy closed the notebook and trotted over next to Raven. He turned his head to her and raised his hands in question.

"We're going to the food court to meet up with Starfire in five or ten minutes," she replied to his unspoken question.

He nodded his head and clapped his hands behind his back and swung them in front of him just to clap again. He repeated this action multiple times until the hooded girl got annoyed and silenced him.

The two friends made their way to a table for three near a concession stand and sat down. Both were in front of each other and a chair was in the middle of their chairs.

"You know, I'm actually having a lot more fun here than ever," Raven admitted.

Beast Boy smiled and slid open his book and started to write in it. He handed it to her with a half smile.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Raven gave him a thoughtful look.

"Probably. I mean, every time I come here, I go to Starfire's stores and she makes me try some dresses on and I have to hear her non-stop babbling about the new outfit she probably bought. Don't get me wrong, I like Starfire, she's like my big sister but, she can get really… irritating sometimes," Raven laid her head on her closed hand.

Beast Boy stared at her surprised and wrote down on the lines. He slid it to her and she read it once again.

"That's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say and the first complaint I've ever heard you say about someone else but me."

"Yeah, well, some things just get under my skin," she scanned the other tables and the stores that could have her friend in them.

The notebook was returned to her once again and the only thing she moved was her eyes.

Instead of reading it out loud, she mumbled it under her breath.

"I don't know, is there a clock somewhere?" She responded to his written question.

Raven started to just look at the people passing by in total boredom. Unaware that she was being the center of attention to someone, she put her head down and put her hands above her hood and left them there.

Something poked her head and she looked up to see that darn book.

"Ugh… just talk already! Call off the stupid bet. It's annoying me more than when you DID talk," Raven gave up.

Beast Boy only smiled mischievously,"You know what that means, do you?"

"No."

"You lost and you can't be locked up in your room anymore," he poked her hand and head.

Her hand swatted his finger away and she lifted her head up with a passive look,"Oh no, what will I do?"

Beast Boy sensed the sarcasm in her voice but let it slide,"Oh my, you don't know how good it feels to finally talk! I felt like I was gonna die!"

Raven tapped her fingers on the table,"Exaggerator."

"No I'm not," Beast Boy plucked two of her fingers and pulled them up and down as if milking a cow.

Raven didn't faze.

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here by now-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a young man that stood in front of their table and cleared his throat. Raven stared at him with her hand under her chin and raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy stopped pulling her fingers a looked up at the stranger.

"May I help you?" Raven droned.

The boy looked nervous,"Hello, I'm Cole. I just wanted to say "hi" to my favorite hero in Jump City."

Both of them exchanged weird looks and Raven spoke first,"Who would that be?"

The boy smiled,"You, of course."

Raven's eyes blew up and her cheeks tinted from gray to pink,"Me?"

He shook his head rapidly,"Yes, Miss Raven."

"Thank you, is that all?" Raven loved the attention but was getting a little uncomfortable being with a complete stranger.

Cole was visibly embarrassed,"Um, yes."

He waved a good bye and ran back to wherever he came from.

"Well that was weird," Raven speculated.

"What're you talking about?! That was great! Your first fan!" Beast Boy threw his hands up.

She glared at him,"First? What make you say that?"

A sweat dropped,"Well, no one's ever came up to you personally to compliment you. So I just assumed. But I think it's great, someone else admires you."

Raven gave him a weird and curious look,"Who's the "first"?"

He smiled at her,"The whole team, of course."

Both her eyebrows shot up and then dropped,"Okay."

He chuckled and began pulling her fingers again,"What do you mean by "okay"?"

"Well, besides you guys, no one out there really likes me that much. They always like the others more. It's mostly Starfire or you," she sounded like her normal self.

"Does it bother you that a lot of people don't… like you?" Beast Boy let go of her hand.

She shrugged her shoulders and diverted her gaze somewhere else.

"Why do you care of what people think of you?"

She still didn't look at him,"It's not that I care, it's just that I kind of like being approved."

He put a quizzical face on,"Approved?"

She sighed,"Yeah. For example, when I came here, to Earth, I went to the Justice League to see if they'd take me in. But they didn't. They rejected me because of my background. And when I found you four, I was… happy."

"Well, that's good. You're happy now, right? Still?"

She glanced at him and then back at the stores,"Of course, I have a roof, or a floor, over my head, friends, and a cool job that I get to do every day."

"Was that sarcasm?" He leaned over the table with his eyes barely closed.

"No."

As soon as she said that, a couple of bags dropped on the table. Raven looked up and sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was gonna have to look for you again."

"Sorry, friends. There was a long line of people that were buying the clothing. And it seemed like the line got longer every time a person would get in front of me," Starfire sat down on the last chair.

Beast Boy snickered and Raven just shook her head.

"They were skipping you, Starfire. How many times do we have to have this conversation?"

"Sorry, Raven. I was being the "nice"," she put down the rest of the bags on the floor next to her.

"So, Star, what'd you buy?" Beast Boy twisted the bags in front of him around.

Starfire only gasped and looked at Raven,"He is doing the talking! He has lost the wager!"

She looked at Beast Boy and back at Starfire,"No he didn't. I did. I told him to talk and I lost, I guess."

She put a hand on her shoulder,"I am sorry, friend."

"It's not a big deal, I just have to be with the team more instead of being in my room."

"Well, to answer your question, friend Beast Boy, I bought the top of tanks and the short shorts," Starfire spoke happily.

"Is that ALL you bought? Have you seen how many bags are here right now?!" Beast Boy lifted all the bags up to her face.

She looked down in shame,"No, that is not all. I bought a bag that earth woman wear on their shoulder and arms."

"Purse?" Raven named the item.

"Yes! And I bought the heels of high-"

"High heels?" Raven said.

"Yes! And a pair of big circles that cover your eyes-"

"Sunglasses?"

"Yes! And that is all," Starfire put her hands on her lap.

Beast Boy eyes her suspiciously,"Did you buy more than one of everything?"

She sighed and covered her face,"Yes."

"How much was it in total?" Beast Boy asked.

"Five hundred of the green papers."

"What?!" Beast Boy and Raven exclaimed at the same time.

"I am sorry, friends. I could not help myself. The articles of clothing and the heels of high were most beautiful!"

"Just… watch what you're doing next time, please?" Raven messages her forehead.

"Yes, Raven."

"Okay, shall we go back home?" Beast Boy looked at his two friends back and forth.

"Sure."

"We shall."

* * *

Hey everyone! So how do you like it? I know that I haven't updated my other story in a while but, I will eventually. Review!


	3. Sorry' Tea

**_Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I had finals and I had to study (not really). But the good news is that school is over and I now have more time to update my stories! Isn't that awesome?! Well, see you later._**

**_—_**

"You always do this! Why can't you just listen for once! You take everything lightly and treat it like it's a game! This isn't a toy!" Raven yelled, infuriated.

She stormed out of the common room doors with her mirror in hand. Beast Boy sighed and his ears dropped.

Starfire laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort and spoke in her soothing and sincere voice. "Do not worry, friend. Raven is very protective of her personal belongings. I will calm her down."

She flew out the doors as well, leaving him, Robin, and Cyborg alone in an awkward silence. Beast Boy made his way over to the black couch and slumped down into the cushion. Cyborg felt the tension still lingering in the air and decided to try and lighten the mood. He shoved a controller in Beast Boy's face and put on a sheepish smile.

"Hey, BB. Wanna play a round of video games?"

He stayed unresponsive.

"We can play a three-player game," Robin interjected, sitting next to the green boy.

"No thanks," he replied in a solemn tone.

"Come on, it's your favorite one," Cyborg pushed the matter.

"I said no!" Beast Boy raised his voice.

Cyborg retreated his arm and wore a worried expression on his face.

"Look, BB. I know you feel bad because Raven yelled at you but in her defense, she has told you many times before not to touch her mirror. In fact, you're pretty lucky that the mirror hadn't gotten to you before she did."

He sighed again, but this time, in defeat. Knowing that this was his fault. "Yeah I know."

Robin leaned forward, "I just have one question. How did you manage to sneak into her room and steal her mirror without her knowing?"

A small grin formed on Beast Boy's lips, "I transformed into a fly and lurked in her room until she left. Then I swooped down and took it. It wasn't easy, considering she barely leaves her room."

Robin smirked and elbowed him as he lied back with his hands behind his head, "Did you see anything… abnormal?"

Beast Boy blushed and waved his hands in the air, "No, no, no! Well, not really. I wasn't spying on her, technically. I was only in there for, like, five minutes. All she did was read, meditate, and write in a journal."

Cyborg caught Robin's smile and both exchanged mischievous looks. He decided to take it up to another level.

"That sounds like a lot of activities for only five minutes. Are you sure you were there for a while longer and lost track of time because you kept ogling at her?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy screeched in embarrassment as both boys burst into laughter.

"That's not funny! I didn't look through the keyhole when she went to the bathroom! Ugh! You guys are impossible!" He stood up and ran out the doors, face red as a beetroot, and almost bumping into Starfire along he way.

"Boy, if Raven found out about this she'd shred him to pieces!" Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye.

"Found out about what?" Starfire sat down next to her boyfriend.

The duo composed themselves and took in a deep breath.

"Oh, nothing important. So, how's Raven doing?" Robin put an arm behind Starfire's back.

"She is okay. But she is still very angry about Beast Boy taking her belongings after she had told him specifically not to. Sometimes I think that the team will fall apart because of their arguments," she frowned as she laid her head on top of his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Star," Cyborg reassured her while he picked up the controller, "they'll get over it like every other fight they've had."

"I am aware of that. But, there is one subject that is bothering me. When two friends fight a lot and do the messing around, does it not mean that they have the feelings for each other?" Starfire's question stunned Robin and Cyborg.

"Well, not all of the time. I mean, we got along just fine and we had feelings for each other. But, your hypothesis is common for most people. Maybe they do have feelings for each other and are covering it up," Robin explained.

Starfire put a finger on her chin and another question dawned on her.

"Then does that mean that friend Cyborg and Beast Boy have the feelings for each other? But isn't it custom for a woman and a man to have the relationship? Not the same gender?"

Cyborg dropped his controller in shock and Robin was stifling a laugh. But was failing miserably.

"No, Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg do not have feeling for each other. Or at least, not that I know of," Robin whispered the last part.

Cyborg heard all of it and mumbled a choice of words as he picked up the console from the floor.

"And, it IS normal to like the opposite gender. But it is not any less normal to like the same gender. Some people are like that. It's not a bad thing, just not a regular thing you see everyday," Robin laced their hands together.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for explaining, Robin. May I be excused? I will like to speak with one of my dearest friends," she slid out of his grip and flew swiftly into the hallway.

Robin sighed and picked up another controller to play with his mechanical best friend.

"That was pretty messed up, man. I do not go that way and you know it!" Cyborg jammed his thumbs on the buttons more violently.

Robin chuckled. "I know, I know. I was just kidding. But what she said does make sense."

"What, the part that Grass Stain and Sunshine like each other? It seems plausible. But it'll never work out. I mean, they're total opposites. The day they get together is the day Hell freezes over," Cyborg stared at the television wide-eyed while talking to the Boy Wonder.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, opposites attract. One side needs the other part to be completed. They both complement each other. They're like Yin and Yang©."

Cyborg paused the game and looked over at him with an amazed face, "Whoa, man. That was deep."

Robin continued the game and stuck his tongue out in determination. "Thanks, bro."

—

Raven put her mirror down on her dresser next to the Book of Azar. She exhaled and leaned on the edge of the wood and looked at herself in the mirror.

_'Calm down, Raven. It's nothing. At least he didn't get in through the portal,' _a voice sounded in her head.

'_At least he isn't bothering me now,' _the corner of her lips curling a little.

She stopped leaning on her hands and scratched her head. She headed to her bookshelf and skimmed through the selection with her fingers. Stopping at the end, she picked out a thick, brick red book and noticed a silk rope dangling out from the middle of the pages. She found the page and read while walking towards her bed.

There was a sudden round of knocks on the metal door and she whipped her head in the direction of it. Raven groaned in annoyance and shut the book closed and tossed it on her pillow.

"Hello? Ravveeennnnn! It's me Beast Boy. Can you open the door, please?"

Raven walked over to the door and put her ear on it, as to listen clearly.  
A sigh was audible and she smirked a little.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry that I took your mirror without asking and almost using it as a back-scratcher," Beast Boy folded his arms.

She still didn't budge and he was getting frustrated already.

An idea popped in his head and a wicked grin crawled upon his features.

"And I'm sorry that I used one of your books to kill a bug on the coffee table. On the bright side, at least I licked the fly guts off the cover."

Raven's eyebrows slanted downward in anger and the smile faded into sharp teeth. She rapidly jerked the door to the side and towered over the changeling. Smoke seethed out of her ears and black tendrils spilled out of her blue cloak.

"What?!" Her voice demonic and eyes a piercing red.

Beast Boy didn't even flinch and grinned smugly. His idea of getting her out of the room by a past untold incident was a success.

"Relax, dude! I was just kidding! I knew that would get you out of there."

Raven shrunk down to her normal size but her menacing look didn't wear off. He tricked her and she fell for it.

"Just listen. How about I make it all up to you by taking you to the arcade and having some fun?!" He suggested excitedly.

Her looks didn't faze and he knew he had to go for a lesser approach.  
"Okay… how about the video game store?"

Her glare diminished but a bored look resumed on her face.

"Comic book store?"

Raven arched an eyebrow.

"Well the only other place left that I can think of, which is pretty boring, is the café next to that abandoned building," he rubbed the back of his neck.

Raven had an expression that signified that she was contemplating her options. That only meant one thing, Beast Boy had practically won her over with the power of persuasion.

'No one can resist the charm,' Beast Boy thought confidently.

"Well, it can't do more harm than good. So, yes," she agreed in her usual monotone voice.

Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air and cheered in his head. "Today?"

She nodded, holding back a smile at his action.

"Meet me in the common room in two hours, okay?" Beast Boy held up two fingers.

"Sure."

"Sweet! Thanks, Rae!" He pointed his two index fingers in her way as he ran backwards.

He turned around and scampered out of sight. Raven watched him go and stepped back into her room, with a change of mood. A good kind of change resulting with a good kind of mood. And a tingling sensation at the pit of her stomach.

She levitated back to her bed and sat at the very beginning with the pillows. The book laid at the foot of the bed, completely forgotten about.

There was an uneven part on the right side of the bed and she reached under the mattress. Raven fished out a black spiral notebook and crossed her legs. The book was slightly battered from always being cramped up in that air-tight space and was accompanied by a white pen inside the rings. She pulled out the writing utensil and flipped through the white pages. The penmanship was neat and there were no pages mottled with eraser markings and pen/pencil splotches. It definitely looked like something that belonged to the empath.

Raven stopped at a blank paper and started scribbling on the thin blue lines, without making a single mistake.

—

"Beast Boy!" Starfire squealed as the boy skidded to a stop at the foot of the stairs in the common room.

"I have been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?!"

Beast Boy's expression was confused and he glanced at Robin and Cyborg at the couch, who were playing his favorite game.

"I was with Raven. Why?" Beast Boy pointed his thumb in the direction he came from.

She squealed again and hugged him in a bear hug. "Delightful! You two have done the making up! I do not wish to see my two friends fighting."

Beast Boy pushed her back and held his chest as he wheezed for air. "Yeah."

Starfire floated to the kitchen and continued to play with Silkie on the counter.

Beast Boy jogged to where the guys were and plopped down in between them, a smile plastered on his face.

"Can I play?" He looked at Cyborg.

"Yyyyyyyyyyeah," he leaned to the left, even though he knew that that wouldn't change the game's course.

"Controller's over there," Robin smiled as his race car passed the cybernetic teen's and screeched over the finish line.

Beast Boy stood up and picked up the extra white console. He sat back down and waited for the round to finish until he could join.

A second passed and you could already see the words 'YOU WIN' flashing in neon colors on the screen. Robin jumped in the air and Cyborg dropped to his knees dramatically and yelled in distress.

"Aha! You finally lost, Tin Man! Now you know how it feels!" Beast Boy pointed at the sobbing teen.

The fake crying sounds and victorious cheers ceased as the room got quiet. Cyborg's head swivelled towards Beast Boy slowly and menacingly. A deadly glint was in his eye and his jaw tightened. The way he twisted his head resembled an owl and Robin cringed uneasily.

"You wanna go, String Bean?" His voice octaves lower, and with an evil twist.

A bead of sweat dropped and Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Yeah, why not? Robin, you in?"

"As long as 'Satin' doesn't have any evil intentions, I'm in," he snatched up his player and sat back down.

An evil laugh escaped Cyborg's mouth as he slithered back up on the couch. "It's on now, boy."

—

"Why couldn't we just fly over there?" Raven asked as they walked out of the tower.

"Because, it's a lovely afternoon. Why would you wanna rush it?" Beast Boy spread his arms wide towards the sky.

Raven shrugged and pulled her hood over her head. The sun was setting over the ocean bay and there were a minimum number of clouds floating in the atmosphere. The only noise heard was the wind periodically flowing through their hair.

"Then how do you propose we get there?" Raven crossed her arms.

"Um, by flying over the water and searching for it somewhere in town?" Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she ground her teeth. "You mean you don't know where it is?"

He stood his ground and balled up his fists at his side, "I do! It's next to that empty apartment building."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? What street?"

He looked down and deflated, defeated. "Uh… that street with the, um, lamppost."

The girl snorted and shook her head. She had to do everything. Even when she was the one being treated to somewhere special.

"Ugh, I guess we'll fly and look for it, then," she rose up a few inches off the ground.

Beast Boy quickly realized her start and changed into a falcon and shot up into the air. Raven looked at the green bird and picked up her speed and caught up with him. The town was a good two miles away and at the speed they were going, it would only take two minutes.

Once they found the café, both landed expertly on the sidewalk and walked right in. There were three tables set outside of the place and three inside the small building. Only a few people were sitting down and all had their eyes glued to their phones or laptops.

"Hello, what can I get you two?" A man about twenty years old asked with his lips in a straight line. A sign that scram out,'I hate my job.'

Beast Boy spoke for the both of them. "I'll be having a bottled water and the girl here'll have an herbal tea. Please."

He flashed him a toothy grin and the man just walked away and came out with a tall water.

"That'll be four dollars, tax included," he tapped the computer screen in front of him a few times.

Beast Boy rummaged his hand inside his pocket and took out a five. He slammed it on the counter.

"Keep the change, my good man," he pulled off with an accent.

"Right. Thanks. Here you go, miss," he winked at Raven as he slid the cup to her.

A small blush tinted on her cheeks and her companion noticed.

"Yeah, well, good bye," he said in a rough tone as he pushed her out the door, slightly jealous.

"Whoa, hold on. Beast Boy! Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Raven moved aside and sat in a chair outside the café.

Beast Boy sat down in front of her and twisted the cap open. He chugged down a big chunk of the water and wiped his mouth.

"I just didn't like the way he was looking at you," he wrinkled his nose.

A tiny smile formed on her lips. "Were you jealous?"

Beast Boy picked up the mocking tone in her voice and made a face at her. "No. I just don't like when guys do that to my lady friends. He doesn't seem like the trustworthy type."

"You don't have to worry. I don't like him," she smiled as she sipped her hot beverage.

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to blush. "I'm not worried! You can like whoever you want! Just not that guy in particular."

He mumbled the last part but she still heard him.

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous," she put her empty cup down and stood up.

He waved a finger in the air and his voice cracked. "I am not jealous!"

"Okay, you're not. Now let's go."

"Where to?"

"The building next door," she started walking to the direction of the empty apartment building.

"What?!" Beast Boy scrambled to get up from his chair.

"Come on!" She was already half way there.

Beast Boy stood up and jogged over to her.

**'~~^^~~'**

"Whoa," Beast Boy gasped as the pair entered the first floor.

"You can say that again," Raven glanced at every side of the large room.

"Whoa," Beast Boy said again, just to annoy her.

Raven glared at him and reached the front desk.

The place wasn't like every typical abandoned building. There weren't any cobwebs dangling from chandeliers, burnt candles on ancient candleholders, and there wasn't elegant wallpaper already peeling to the floor.

It looked semi-modern; a white squared floor, clean leather sofas in front of a furnace on a rugged area, two elevators down a corridor, a snack bar, and a great big crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the whole room.

"Can I live here?" Beast Boy sank into the leather seat, imagining a fire burning in the furnace in front of him.

"Are you crazy? We're not even supposed to be here, as it is," Raven replied from the bookshelf behind the fire place.

Beast Boy sighed and closed his eyes, content.

"I think they have a pool here," Raven was now in front of a transparent door.

His eyes snapped open and he was next to her in a blink of an eye.

"Where?! Where?! Where?!" He jumped up excitedly.

Raven gestured in front of her and he followed her finger. His smile quickly faded when he realized a lock was under the handle. A lock that had to be opened by a specific key.

Raven saw the unhappy look on his face. "Don't worry, the both of us can get on the other side and open it from the inside."

His face brightened and he changed into a fly. The insect zipped down and went under the door and transformed back into a boy. He pushed open the door with a smug smile and then noticed that Raven wasn't on the other side.

"Boo," a voice whispered in his ear.

"Ah!"

Raven chuckled. "You didn't have to open the door. I can just pass through it, remember?"

He dusted himself off and gave her a face. "I know, I know. I was just being a gentleman."

She rolled her eyes and looked around.

"I've never seen an indoor pool in an apartment before."

"Well it does get a little chilly in Jump City," Beast Boy smiled at the big pool in front of him.

"Hey, Raven?"

"What?"

"Isn't your uniform technically a bathing suit?" Beast Boy formed a plan.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll be back."

Beast Boy jumped in the air and changed into a dolphin at the last second. A big wave of water resulted and swallowed half of Raven.

"Ah! Beast Boy!" She fell back.

He changed back and spit water out if his mouth. "Payback."

A wicked grin appeared on Raven's face and she worked her magic. Soon enough, a wave twice as big as the first rose above Beast Boy and he looked up with a pale face.

"Crap."

** '~~^^~~'**

Raven and Beast Boy walked out of the room soaking wet and out of breath. The water in the pool was gone from where it was supposed to be and was dripping from the ceiling and chairs.

"That… was… awesome," Beast Boy looked to his right and smiled.

Raven smiled as well and made eye contact with him. "Yeah, that was fun. But do we have any idea how old that water is?"

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and sniffed his costume. His face distorted in disgust.

"It's so bad that I can't even stand it," he shivered.

Raven unclipped her cloak's pin and took it off to hang it on her forearm.

"Let's leave so we can take a shower at the tower."

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows, getting the wrong idea. "Oh, I didn't know you had those feelings, Raven."

Her eyes bugged out and her face turned into a tomato.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" She glared at him.

He held up his hands and laughed. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Rae. Lots of girls have asked me the exact same question."

She growled and resisted an urge to punch him in the eye.

Raven headed out the door and stood outside. She then noticed that she was alone and that Beast Boy was still inside.

"Beast Boy! Come on!"

"Hold on. I need to dry off," he turned into a bear and shook off the water, spraying it all around him.

He stepped out and smiled, dry as the sidewalk. "Bet you wish you could do that, huh?"

She pulled off a bored face and encased herself in a black bubble. As it faded, she smiled. Because she, too, was dry.

"But I can do better," she mocked

He sneered and changed into a green falcon. She started to float and both headed upward and towards the tower.


	4. The Flight Back Home

**_Everyone, it has come to my attention that in the last chapter, instead of putting 'Nightwing', I put 'Robin'. And I apologize. It is because it has been so long since I have updated the story and forgot how old the team was and how they've changed. Also, I am trying to improve my writing and this is as far as I have gone. Tell me if you like it. Well, that will be all. Enjoy._**

By the time Raven and Beast Boy got to the tower, clouds started to roll in and shun out the sun. The city was bare of people and the stores all flipped their 'open' signs around. A storm had been brewing throughout their journey home and had finally caught up with them. There was a warning about it, but the two Titans had forgotten, considering they were out having fun. Half of the sky was black and the wind started to pick up little by little. A good sign for Raven; the sound of rain beating against the window in her room was soothing to her.

Lightning sliced through the billowing clouds, causing Beast Boy to shriek and change into a small cat, hiding behind Raven's leg. His tail was frizzed up and his eyes covered up half of his face. She chuckled and lifted the side of her cloak to see the green kitten. There were fear in his eyes and his small sharp teeth chattered noisily.

"Scared of a little lightning, I see." Raven teased him, trying to get him annoyed.

That seemed to do the trick and he morphed back and pointed an accusing finger at her. "I am not! In fact, you are the one that's supposed to be afraid of lightning. Remember?"

Raven rolled her eyes at his reminder. It was true. She had been scared of it before, but that was a while back, and all it did was calm her nerves now. Like some sort of meditation. But now, it amused her. Because it frightened Beast Boy, and seeing him scared of something was quite the show.

Thunder echoed in the distance and the clouds' shadows crept over half of Titans Tower. It looked as if the sky was going to fall at any moment. Like it had when Trigon paid Raven a little visit and turned everyone into stone.

"We should head inside before we aren't going to be able to see our way in." Raven began walking towards the rooftop door. It was going to rain big time.

Beast Boy looked up at the disoriented sky and scrambled to beat her to the door so that he wasn't the last to leave. He was thinking about that horror movie he watched with the team years earlier. That was not a good day. Raven pushed away a feeling and it backfired. Causing each teammate to go down one by one until it stopped at Raven. The very cause of it all.

'The one walking behind the whole group was most likely to be eaten first,' was his logic.

Beast Boy slammed into the door with his arm to try to bust it open like in the movies, but ended up falling back. Even though he hadn't even looked at his arm yet, he could tell that that was going to be a painful bruise. Raven shook her head at his stupidity and twisted the knob that the boy seemed to have missed. She swung it open and smiled, amused at what a wreck he was when scared.

"There's a handle for a reason. You're not James Bond," she started to descend down the dark staircase. Beast Boy hunched his shoulders and followed close behind her with a grumpy look on his face. She always had something to say.

"You're such a killjoy, Raven." He mumbled.

Raven raised her palms in question. "What fun? You just injured yourself because of some fantasy of being a spy. Either that or you were so scared of the storm that you just HAD to be the first one out."

He balled up his fists and hesitated with his words. "I am not afraid of storms! If anything, I love them! So… relaxing and… awesome."

His voice sounded more unsure with each sentence he said. It was evident that he was lying. Right through his teeth. To an empath. Out of all the pathetic attempts he has made, this one was the saddest.

Thunder boomed through the walls and Beast Boy yelped in surprise. He walked closer to Raven and looked up at the ceiling that was rising as they walked down the stairs. He stared at it as if at any moment, a flash of lightning would go through the roof and zap him. But even he knew that the chance of that was one in a million. But from the amount of movies he's watched, the logical statement was washed down the drain. It was even more ignored because of the fact that he was scared and thinking of worst case scenarios.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase he let out a breath he had been keeping in the whole time. Raven looked at him weirdly, having heard his long, shaky exhale. She decided to tease him a little more. Like he had done to her when she had watched 'Wicked Scary'.

"What's wrong? Still scared?" She raised her hood over her long purple hair.

Beast Boy growled and saw the smirk under her hood. He decided to play a little game and hoped that his friend would catch on. "Say whatever you want, Raven. Nothing will get me to admit fear. I am a predator, I don't feel fear. If anything, things should fear me."

The girl snorted as he crouched down in a pouncing position, much like a lion. But any sound from her died down as a pressure pressed down on her forehead. The ruby chakra above the bridge of her nose brightened in a lighter shade of red and grew a subtle glow around it. Raven squeezed her eyes shut in pain and reached her hand up to touch the diamond. Her finger didn't get a chance to really feel it as she pulled it back and hissed in pain. The chakra had slightly burned her finger. The temperature was sizzling, but it didn't transfer to her skin on her head and burn her like science should have worked. But the thought, along with all the others, were abruptly stopped as her vision started to shift and waver. She felt herself start to black out as a voice in her head spoke.

'Don't worry, darling, everything's fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I just want to take control for a bit, if you don't mind.' The voice cooed. Goosebumps slipped down her arms neck and she suddenly felt lightheaded.

Raven's breath hitched a little and she immediately recognized the voice. A voice she hasn't heard in a while. And one she hadn't planned on hearing for a while longer. In less than a second, she felt her soul-self being thrusted deep into a dark place in her mind and fell into rest.

"So this is how it feels to finally stand. And to breath." The known force taking control of the body whispered to herself.

After mastering the mechanics on how to move and work the body, the force quickly remembered the task at hand and resumed to pursue it. It had been planning it too long to hesitate. Waiting for the right moment too long to waist any time. Having to have heard everything Raven and Beast Boy had been talking about, the unseen force decided to continue the conversation for the empath.

"I smell a challenge." It halted in its tracks and twisted its head toward the changeling.

Beast Boy stopped as well and smiled mischievously, waiting for her to say the words. But what he did not notice was the change in "Raven's" tone. "Really?"

It leaned towards him and pinned his back to the wall with its finger. It looked up at him with the same smile he had on his own lips, but sultrier. Beast Boy glanced at her eyes and noticed the change in color. The amethyst in her irises was a shade brighter and the pupil was dilated in an unnatural way. It made his spine tingle. His happy expression disappeared as he fixed his gaze on her finger and gulped. Never had she gotten this close to him, and smiled. It made his heart leap and brain shut down, cutting his words short. But any girl that got this close to him could've made him react this way. But the action coming from Raven was entirely different. She would never touch a hair on his head. Let alone pin him against a wall. Almost seductively.

Beast Boy felt an uneasy feeling wash over him. The plan he had formed earlier was thrown out the window and he changed his mind. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Actually, let us not wager on this one, Raven. I need to, uh, do something and… yeah." He secretly wished for himself to slip through the wall and get away from her. Wishing for anything and everything to happen. Anything to get him away from this situation. You could never tell what the sorceress would do to someone. She was always the unpredictable witch on the team.

"Ah?" It raised her eyebrows a little, its voice sounding a little like a tease.

"And what would that be, Beast Boy?" It kept on, getting an inch closer to his face. The blue hood fell back, revealing her face.

Beast Boy, trying to have his gaze averted from her eyes, noticed the change in her chakra. Everything was confusing him. Like how close "Raven" was to him, the change in her eyes, and the new attitude she expressed. And questions bombarded his mind. Such as, _'why is she acting like this? What happened to her voice? What is she gonna do to me? Do I morph now and leave her here? Is this even HER?' _

Due to his lack of words at the moment, Beast Boy wasn't able to respond back to her. Instead, a confused and worried expression painted his face. And his baffled state did not go undetected by the thing controlling Raven.

It laughed in a seductive tone and caressed Beast Boy's cheek with its other free hand. "Beast Boy. Honey. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk to you, that's all. So why don't you just calm down, sweetie?"

His jaw dropped and a knot formed in his stomach. He managed to find his voice in his state of shock and spoke the thoughts at the top of his head. "Did you just call me-? Who are you?! Where's Raven?! Whuh-ha-you-duh-wih-her?!"

Beast Boy's words were muffled as It clamped a hand over his mouth. It chuckled as it watched him yell incoherently under her hand.

"How does she find you annoying? You are simply adorable, Beast Boy. Now calm down, I don't want the others to come over here and find us."

"Did you call me adorable?! What the he-!" His sentence was cut short once again by her hand. Beast Boy noticed her serious expression and received the hint.

'_Just calm down, Beast Boy. Calm down,' _he told himself.

He inhaled deeply through his nose and looked down at her with a weird look. The scent he smelled was different. She smelled different. The usual aroma he sensed when he was around Raven wasn't the same anymore. It still smelled like lavender and old books, but it had a hint of something peculiar. Something unknown to him at the moment. The woman in front of him gave him a warm smile and his heart reached his throat.

"Are you relaxed, darling?" It cooed delicately.

Beast Boy nodded solemnly, afraid if he made a wrong move, she would pounce on him, even though they were only two inches apart. The smile on her face spread even wider, if possible, and It took its hand off his mouth and leaned into his face. Their faces now centimetres apart, several strokes of pink appeared on Beast Boy's cheeks while It only grinned its warm smile. He felt her hot breath tickle his lips and it sent goosebumps down his neck as he stifled a shiver. Both stared into each others eyes as time stretched out and moved slower.

Absentmindedly, he descended his lips very slowly towards her own mouth.

But as soon as he thought "Raven" and him were going to kiss, the girl swiftly turned her head around, along with its body as soon as their lips almost brushed. And it seemed as if her very head had a gravitational pull because Beast Boy's face went forward a few inches in her direction as she turned away. Whatever had gone into Raven was such a tease.

"So, honey, you are probably confused right about now aren't you?" It leaned back against the other wall with its arms crossed. The plan It had been forming over the months was still into drive. And one of the phases was complete.

Beast Boy composed himself and looked at the floor, not wanting to look at those eyes that chilled his blood. All kinds of thoughts went through his mind as he heard It speak to him. A big portion of them being about the kiss he almost had and how she cupped his cheek affectionately.

_'Why did she almost kiss me? And why did I almost kiss her?! Do I have feelings for Raven? No. Not again. That can't be possible. I got over her a year ago! Did I? I thought I did.'_

"Beast Boy? Are you okay?" It snapped its fingers in front of the distraught boy's face. And that seemed to do the trick.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm not really fine at the moment, actually. Just really confused." Beast Boy scratched the side of his head in uncertainty.

"Jackpot," It whispered in success. Phase two of the surprise plan went smoothly.

It continued, pretending to be out of the know on what he was confused about. "And what are you confused on, sweetie?"

He finally looked at her and swallowed, shocked at her face expression. Worry, hope, confusion, and eagerness. An expression on Raven he was not familiar with.

Should he tell her? He looked back down at his shoes. Suddenly having an interest in the laces.

_'I mean, we have gotten closer. But just a little. She has done a few bets, something she has never done with me before. But what does that prove?' _Beast Boy always had a con to follow a pro.

It watched him, as he contemplated on whether or not he should tell her, and took the few seconds to inspect his features. From the fuzzy and short hair _**(a little longer than in the actual show) **_to his lightly toned figure. He wasn't as bulky as Cyborg but was lean and patched with all the right muscles. He was the total package.

It bit her bottom lip as she continued to observe the man in front of her. "How does Raven hold it back? This boy is so delicious." It whispered inaudibly.

Beast Boy felt It's stare on him and came out of his thinking state. He collected all of his thoughts together and came to a conclusion. He weighed his words carefully and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, darling. You were saying?" It held its hands behind her back and grinned a lustful smile. It was almost running out of time.

Beast Boy inhaled and prepared himself. "Look, Raven, or I think it's Raven, you want to know the truth? Well here it is. When I first met you, I saw a serious girl that covered herself a lot. And I always wanted to make you laugh and smile with my jokes and actions. But I always failed miserably. And over the weeks that I've spent time with you, you expressed more emotions and opened up more to the team. Opened up more to me. And as we all went through changes and got closer, I started to have a… feeling towards you. A special feeling that I had never felt for anybody else. I liked you, as more than a friend. And during all of those times that you had responded to me with smart and sarcastic remarks, those feelings never left. It hurt me a little, but never died. But as time went by and you didn't reciprocate those feelings, I started having doubts and second thoughts."

Beast Boy paused and deeply breathed in again and felt an aching in his chest as he recalled the sadness he suffered then. But he continued. There was no backing out now.

"I tried to get over you and find a new love interest, but failed. And Terra was one of those attempts. I thought that she was a second chance sent to me. I thought that if I pretended to like her, over the time, it would eventually evolve into something better and it wouldn't feel fake anymore. And it sort of worked. But now, now I know, that I was a fool. I tricked myself into believing that I loved her. And during the time that I thought I loved her, when she left and betrayed us, I was heartbroken. Heartbroken because two girls that I liked rejected me. Ones that I thought I was certain on."

Beast Boy finished, a tear almost escaping his eye. His stare remained on his shoes, not wanting to look into her eyes after he had spilled his secrets. The things he held deep to himself.

"Beast Boy. That was… that was… wow. I never knew about this. I'm sorry." Beast Boy jerked his head up as he heard that voice. He looked into her eyes and saw the true amethyst color in them and normal pupils. Her chakra was no longer glowing and was back to its blood red shade. And her voice was now back to its regular raspy deadpan. But when she spoke, it had another twist to it. Much like surprise. But by what has recently happened, everything was not how it seemed anymore.

"And now that we almost kissed a few minutes ago, I feel a little confused on my feelings. I thought I got over you a few months back but, I don't even know anymore." Beast Boy stared into her eyes and she stared back, expressionless. He tried to get a good read on her, but was of little avail.

After a few seconds of endless staring, Beast Boy couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to speak up.

"Can you say something? Anything?" He pleaded.

_'I'll talk with you later,' _Raven growled in her head.

She straightened up from her previous slouching position and cleared her throat. "I… I don't know what to say. I mean, I… I **DID** have feelings for… for you, but that was a while back. It sort of went away when I saw how happy you were with Terra back then. I'll admit it, I was jealous when you and her hung out. Jealous because you two naturally hit it off pretty well. And I knew that nothing could have ever happened between us. So I pushed my feelings away. Because that's the only thing I knew how to do at the moment. The thing I was good at the most."

She looked up at him, a blush playing on her cheeks and her heart racing. When she saw his expression, she almost giggled, but kept it in. His jaw was far from closed and his hands were pulling at his hair. Bottom line, he was shocked. He felt stupid. Because he had a chance and he threw it out the window.

"Wow, and there I was believing you hated my guts."

Both of them chuckled at that and locked gazes. A full minute of staring into each other's eyes while not saying a word.

_'But how do I feel now?' _Both asked in their head. A question that yearned for an answer. But was one they both knew very well deep inside, but were too afraid to admit it. Until one takes a stand.

"So… what do you feel now?" Raven remained fixed on his green orbs.

_'You can't hide your feelings forever, Beast Boy. You can't keep running from everything. Just tell her. You have nothing else to loose, anyways.' _The thought was hurtfully candid. But hey, the truth hurts sometimes.

"Well, I know what my feelings are now, now that I think about it." Beast Boy smiled his signature grin. The one with the fang poking out of his bottom lip. And even though she'd never admit it, Raven thought of it as adorable.

Raven pressed the matter further, wishing for his feelings to be what she hoped for them to be. "And they are?"

Beast Boy's eyes glazed over and he kept her gaze with courage instead of looking at his laces again. "That… I l—like you, Raven. Always have and never stopped. I tried to push them away but they never left. I buried them with other thoughts, but they were still there. And I'm putting them out there today."

Raven's heart dropped to her feet. Her pulse drummed against her wrist and her body was frozen and immobile. What were her feelings? Did she still like him? Like-like him? When she pushed those emotions aside, did they ever leave? Is this what Love had planned all along? It was still unknown. Everything was upside down now.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called.

"Hm?" She snapped her head up at the sound of her name.

He gulped. "What—what do you feel?"

She looked down shamefully. Honestly, she didn't even know. Never was she one to come to terms with her emotions so suddenly. And this was no exception. Not even for Beast Boy.

"I don't know, Beast Boy. I really don't know. I'm sorry."

The face expression he had broke Raven's heart. He looked like as if her words of confirmation was his only life force. And he had just died. Beast Boy walked over to her slowly and held both of her hands in his. She instantly felt a sensual warmth surge through her at his touch.

"Look, I won't rush you into anything, Raven. And I won't beg you to do anything either. But what I am asking you to do is think it over. Please. For me?" His voice was soft and shaky. As if he was about to break down in tears. And it almost made Raven brake down into tears as well.

She nodded and looked up into his emerald eyes. The ones that made her knees weak at times. But were now the ones to cause her sadness and guilt.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go… take a shower. I probably smell like mouldy pool water." He laughed as his eyes glossed, having a reflection of the fluorescent light above his head.

Raven giggled too and reached her head up to his face and pecked his cheek. Beast Boy smiled and dropped her hands and waved his hand. He turned around and turned the corner and into the elevator.

Raven just stood there, staring at the place he had just been. She had let him go. How can she cope now? How will he forgive her? How will she live this down? Her mind was in turmoil, having all these thoughts rushing through at the same time, causing her a big headache. But all of them were connected in one way and because of one reason. Beast Boy.

And now he was out of her sight. Again.

**_A little bit of fluff for you guys! I wanna thank my reviewers for staying with me._**


	5. Continuing

Hey everyone! I'm not erasing this story and I'm not rewriting it! I'm just gonna come up with a new chapter and continue. Yay!


End file.
